


Little One

by vaudevillian_girl



Series: Little Bistro [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, DD/LB Dynamics, Daddy! Josh, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Little Bistro AU, Little! Tyler, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, non sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: Josh Dun had been working at a music shop for two years. It wasn’t enough to pay for everything he needed but it was a start. He was only twenty-two and he was living on his own, he was gay and single, not that great for his age but he didn’t like one night stands. Josh was always tired, always, but he couldn’t do much. He was searching another job and he had left his curriculum all over the city. He hoped for the best even if he knew that a twenty-two years old guy with bright pink hair, stretched lobes and tattoos wasn’t exactly the best employee.*“Have you ever heard of the CG/L community?” Josh blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. “I take that as a “no”. Listen, I like you, you look like a nice guy and I want to give you a chance. I’ll give you a book that a friend of mine wrote about this topic, read it and tell me if you’re into this or not and which role you have. Come back here on Wednesday.” Dallon said calmly.“Thank you.” Josh murmured. “Thank you so much for this opportunity.”





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first proper Joshler fic. This is a spin-off of my previous work Little Bistro, it's a Brallon fic.  
> Hope you'll like this and I'll see you tomorrow!  
> Also, if you want to talk/RP/ idk you can find me on Instagram: aexthetic.dallon

Josh Dun had been working at a music shop for two years. It wasn’t enough to pay for everything he needed but it was a start. He was only twenty-two and he was living on his own, he was gay and single, not that great for his age but he didn’t like one night stands. Josh was always tired, always, but he couldn’t do much. He was searching another job and he had left his curriculum all over the city. He hoped for the best even if he knew that a twenty-two years old guy with bright pink hair, stretched lobes and tattoos wasn’t exactly the best employee.

Another costumer bought a CD, paid and said goodbye. Josh sighed and sat down on the chair behind the counter, rubbing his cheeks and yawning. He was already tired of that job, it was boring and he was always alone since his boss was never around. He took his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his apps with a sigh, if he could, he would close early but he knew that if he did that, his boss would chew him a new asshole.

His phone dinged and he unlocked it again, he had received and e-mail and his fingers buzzed. He tapped on the notification and smiled when he saw that he had an interview to a new restaurant downtown. He already hoped for the best, he didn’t really remember where the place was but he had heard that it was a nice place, and a friend of his had brought his curriculum there, he had never been in that place in person. He was excited, if everything went right, he could find a new job which maybe paid a bit more.

“Good morning.”

Josh’s head snapped up and he put his phone under the counter. He studied the costumer and his breath stuck in his throat. There was a stunning guy standing right in front of him, his skin was tan and oh so smooth, he had a warm pair of chocolate brown eyes and his hair was all styled up, trimmed perfectly. He was tiny, skinny and not that tall, the white tank top was loose on his waist and Josh blinked twice, trying to find something to say. Well, he needed to do his job, listen to the guy’s request and find the wanted item, but of course his brain wasn’t exactly working, he was still looking at the boy with wide eyes.

“Hi, I need to find the latest Sigur Ros’ CD, it’s for a friend.” He said excitedly, a small smile crept on his face and Josh shivered.

“Yeah, sure, let me check.” He typed quickly the title of the CD in computer and scrolled through the results, humming and chewing his lower lip. He stood up and walked toward the left side of the shop. He shuffled his fingers through the various CDs and then grabbed a white case. “Here, anything else?” He asked turning his head toward the guy.

“Oh, uhm, no thank you.” He stuttered with a smile, licking his lower lip. “No, wait, do you have instruments as well?”

Josh nodded. “They are upstairs.” He placed the CD on the counter and the guy grabbed it. “You can go there, if you want.” The guy shook his head and stared at Josh, his fingers twitched around the case. “Alright, it’s fifteen dollars.”

The guy gave him a twenty dollars bill and waited for the change. Josh smiled and handed him his five dollars, he smiled politely and waited for the costumer to go, waving at him. His heart was racing in his chest and he was sweating, he could feel his t-shirt plastered on his back and he scrunched up his nose. He turned the air-conditioner or and sighed, humming and throwing his head back with a smile.

When his shift ended he took the metro towards the restaurant. He had had to ask the address to his friend and he had planned the journey, sighing when he noticed that he had to take the metro and then a bus to go back home. He had a car, he just didn’t like to use it, there was never space to park it anyway and he preferred to take public transports and save money, he needed it, he couldn’t afford to spend bucks on stupid and useless things.

He walked out of the metro and looked around, he checked Google Maps and sighed, he still had a bit to walk but he didn’t mind. The restaurant was downtown and it was pretty easy to reach, he had surely seen it but he didn’t remember it, his memory sucked. He looked around and spotted the restaurant, a big bubbly sign towered the building and Josh arched an eyebrow. “Little Bistro” was the name of the restaurant and Josh laughed because that place was everything but “little”, it was fucking huge and there were people outside who was waiting to go inside.

He walked inside once he understood that the line was just for costumers and he cleared his throat, heading toward the reception with shaky legs. The place was awkward yet nice, there were boys, girls and genderqueer people, Josh felt at home. The only strange thing was that the most of the costumers were acting strangely, they were eating Mac & Cheese and Dino Chicken Nuggets, Josh thought that those kind of meals were, well, for kids.

“You must be the new guy.” A deep, British voice said. “I’m Sam, follow me.” Josh nodded and stayed quiet, he sighed and Sam smiled at him. “Oh, don’t be anxious, this is a nice place.”

“Yeah, just- just strange.”

“Pardon?”

“Sammy stop pestering the new guy.” Josh turned back and his eyes faced a white shirt, all button up. “Sorry, they’re a bit defensive when it comes to this place.” Josh looked up and blinked, staring at the tall man with parted lips. “I’m Dallon, I own this place.” Josh smiled and shook Dallon’s hand, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

He followed the man into his office and, while going there, he saw few costumers sitting on their partners’ lap. They were acting in an odd way and Josh chewed his lip, he wasn’t judging them but he didn’t really know how to react to the quite giggles. When he heard a girl talk to her boyfriend calling him “Daddy” he just stared at her with wide eyes, almost chocking on his own spit. Dallon tapped his shoulder and sighed, Josh apologized quietly and walked into the man’s office.

He sat down in front of Dallon and cleared his throat, his t-shirt was too tight and millions of questions was running in his head. Dallon seemed to notice that and he smiled, Josh looked at his hands and chewed his lower lip, Dallon opened his laptop and typed quickly, humming and stretching his arm to grab a book from a shelf.

“So, you’re Joshua William Dun, twenty-two years old, you already have a work at… Berry’s Music Shop- interesting- and you live near here.” Dallon read on his laptop, scrolling down his information. “I just have to ask you few things and then we can proceed to print your contract and all that bureaucratic stuff.” Josh nodded and coughed. “Have you ever heard of the CG/L community?” Josh blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. “I take that as a “no”. Listen, I like you, you look like a nice guy and I want to give you a chance. I’ll give you a book that a friend of mine wrote about this topic, read it and tell me if you’re into this or not and which role you have. Come back here on Wednesday.” Dallon said calmly.

“Thank you.” Josh murmured. “Thank you so much for this opportunity.”


	2. Wednesday

Josh had read that book, it was really long but it was filled with information and Josh found himself extremely comfortable with the topic once he understood the rules, the common things and what being a caregiver or a little meant. He had studied those words, he had tried to imagine him as a little but that didn’t really suit him, he didn’t like to been taken care of and he preferred to not lay on anyone. However, the Daddy role suited him perfectly. He was strong, he was strict and he liked to take care of people, he was a sweetheart after all. He knew that he had to set rules, and he had read about the sexual part of the relationship. It didn’t make him uncomfortable and he knew that he would get used to being referred as “Daddy” from his boyfriend.

That afternoon, after work, he went to the restaurant again, he had the book in his hands and his eyes were shining under the sun. He walked into the restaurant and smiled at Sam, he walked directly toward Dallon’s office and knocked at the door, sighing a little. He was nervous and he didn’t know if he could have that job but he hoped for the best.

“Come in.” Josh walked in and cleared his throat, waving a little. “Oh, Josh good afternoon. Have you read the book?” He asked pointing at a chair in front of him.

“Yeah, it cleared my mind a lot.” He said smiling and licking his lips with a sigh. “Thank you.”

Dallon smiled and put the book on the shelf again. “Tell me then, are you interested?” He asked with folded arms.

“Yeah, I- uhm, I’d like to work here.”

“You’re new here though.” Dallon said with a sigh. “You’re a new Daddy I suppose?” Josh nodded and gulped. “You have no experience and this is a big place, it’s always full of people and you need to be ready for everything, you’ll hear tantrum, arguments, there would be littles crying and all of that jazz.” Dallon said calmly, smiling and looking at him. “Do you think you can fulfil our costumers’ needs?”

“Yes sir.”

“You also have to leave your other job, sorry about this, but you can’t work here part-time. It’s just Sammy, you and I at the moment and we stay open for like thirteen hours per day.” Josh parted his lips but Dallon shushed him with a movement of his hand. “Your salary will be consistent, let’s say two thousands dollars for the first six months? And if you’re good we can raise it.” Josh nodded and smiled. “Are you in?”

“Yeah, yeah of course!” He said smiling a little. “When can I start?”

“Tomorrow, come here before nine a.m.”

Josh smiled and nodded, he walked out of the office and then out of the restaurant. He had to quit work now and that made him smile happily, he couldn’t wait to start working that place, he couldn’t wait and he was truly excited. He didn’t really like his job at the music shop but he was sure that his new place was way better, way nicer, he liked the ambient and he liked his boss. Dallon was actually nice, he was a bit strict when it came to his restaurant and Josh could understand that, he liked him though, he was nice.

That night he went to sleep without feeling sad, without having the weight of going to work on his shoulders. He slept peacefully and his mind was actually relaxed, it had been ages since he had been able to rest his mind, to rest his body.

The following day he put a bit of effort into picking his clothes up, he had combed his hair and put a bit of cologne, he didn’t want to impress anyone but he knew that if he presented himself in the right way, people would like him a bit more. Thus he tried his best and he felt proud of himself, he was looking good. He went to his new job with his car, Dallon had told him that there was a parking lot only for the restaurant’s employees.

When he walked inside, Dallon gave him his nametag and he instructed him on what he had to do. Basically he just needed to take care of everything, he needed to check on the littles that didn’t have a caregiver and he needed to pay attention to every small detail; Dallon told him that that experience was going to help him in the future.

The first few hours went by quickly, he was making friends with a lot of costumers and he was getting used to feel random hands in his hair, littles did love dyed hair. He didn’t mind though, he was happy to hear all of those voices, all of those high-pitched squeals, he really liked working there, he liked to take care of those people, it made him feel happy and important. Littles were a bit shady sometimes, they would do everything to get what they wanted and Josh had a bit of a hard time yet he managed to deal with it.

He was proud of himself and he couldn’t wait to go back home. He was really tired though, he had worked hard and Dallon had patted his shoulder with a smile, saying that he was already making progress and that he would be an amazing Daddy one day. Sammy had warmed up around him and he had a new friend, they were awesome and Josh had never laughed so hard in a long time. Sammy was non-binary and they were a switch, which lead the two of them in a long conversation about littles. Josh wanted to know, he wanted to discover everything of that world.

Sammy had a little and she was lovely, Josh had met her that evening. They were cute together and he felt the need to find himself a little, he wanted one and he wanted to learn how to take care of him properly. Sammy and Lauren were so nice, they had told him their story and Josh was a bit taken aback when Lauren listed her rules to him, sitting on Sammy’s lap while fidgeting with their fingers.

Josh went home alone that night, Dallon had offered him a ride but he didn’t want to bother his boss. Dallon and him had gotten along pretty well, the man was funny and a bit nerdy, he didn’t talk much but he definitely knew what he was doing. He had made an amazing restaurant all by himself and Josh was surprised. He liked that restaurant, he liked how everything worked there and he liked how nicely everyone had treated him that day.

A thing that had really surprised him was the fact that most of the staff- chefs included- was queer. Sammy was non-binary, Dallon was gay, Lucas- the chef- was transgender, Bethany- the first assistant chef- was bisexual and Layla- the second assistant chef- was lesbian. Josh felt at home, after only thirteen hours of work everyone had treated him like he had worked with them forever.

When he walked into his house he collapsed on the couch, he yawned loudly and closed his eyes, Mittens, his cat, jumped on his back and he groaned, he didn’t even try to push her away. He smiled when she started to purr loudly, he hummed and kicked off his shoes with a sigh, chuckling when his cat hissed quietly.

Josh fell asleep with his face smashed on the cushions, the cat had moved near his side and she was snuggling even closer, pressing her wet nose on his arm. For the first time in a while, Josh slept without waking up in the middle of night, without being stressed about work and about paying the bills.


	3. Tyler

“Josh there’s a little on his own at the table number seven. Can you take care of him?” 

“Sure, sure, give me a second.” Josh smiled and looked up at Dallon with a sigh, he threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Dallon rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yeah I know, stop looking at me like that. I should stop smoking.” 

“If you know it, why aren’t you trying? How many times am I supposed to tell you this?” Josh opened his mouth to protest but Dallon cut him off. “Whatever, go back inside, we can’t let the little alone.” 

Josh sighed and walked inside the restaurant with a sigh. He yawned and rubbed his eyes a little, he was already tired and he had few hours left. He forced a smile and headed toward the seventh table, he looked around and saw the guy from the week before, the one he had met at the record shop. His breath hitched and he gulped, he had forgotten how cute he was and how pretty his eyes were. He looked behind at Dallon and saw him talk with Sammy, he didn’t know if he had planned it but he wasn’t sure.

He cleared his throat and tapped gently the guy’s shoulder, he smiled and looked at him, the boy stared at him and a shy grin appeared on his face. Josh sat down near him and introduced himself, he shook the boy- Tyler’s hand and tried to make small talks, he wanted to make him comfortable around him before starting to be his temporary caregiver. He couldn’t take care of him without building a nice “relationship”. 

They talked a little, shared small jokes and Tyler warmed up, he started talking and making funny jokes, his voice was a tad louder than that day at the record shop and Josh could smell a faint scent of vanilla around him, which made everything even cuter and sweeter. Josh and Tyler clicked together like puzzle pieces and, even if Josh knew that it was a cliché, he knew that Tyler was his one. There had never been an uncomfortable kind of silence and Tyler was a sweetheart, he didn’t argue when Josh made him finish his meal, and that was strange since every single little Josh had met had always thrown a tantrum when he had tried to make them eat. 

“How long have you worked here?” Tyler asked before starting to blow bubbles inside his glass of water with his straw. 

Josh smiled and chuckled. “I’ve been working here for a week.” He said starting to cut Tyler’s vegetables.

“’ve never seen you here.” He said around his straw. “D’you like this place?” 

“I do, everyone is really nice.” Josh gave him his plate and smiled a little. 

Tyler thanked him with a shy smile and started eating. “Dallon is grumpy sometimes, but that’s okay ‘cuz he doesn’t have a little.” Josh laughed and rested his chin on his hand, humming with a small smile. “He’s nice though, I’ve known him since last year.” Josh smiled and nodded, looking at him with a chuckle. “You have a little?” Tyler asked taking a forkful of chicken nuggets. 

“No, I’ve discovered this place and my, uhm, Daddy side last week.” He said calmly, seeing Tyler frown before smiling. “What about you, Ty?”

Tyler giggled and chewed quietly his food. “No caregivers, ‘ve been a little for two years.” 

Josh nodded and patted gently his back, Tyler smiled and kept eating, sighing a little. 

That evening Josh had to stay until midnight in the restaurant because Dallon had to make the inventory, and since Josh had no one back at home he had decided to stay and help his boss. Dallon wasn’t even surprised and Josh just didn’t pay attention to it, he wanted to be helpful and he didn’t really care if Dallon was in a bad mood. 

They talked a little and Dallon tried to understand more about Josh. Of course, he ended up talking about Tyler and Josh got embarrassed pretty easily, which made Dallon smirk. He told him few things about Tyler, his age, his job and his passions, Josh listened carefully and he couldn’t help but think that Dallon had planned everything. He knew him, he knew his plans and that freaked him out a little, he didn’t want to force himself on Tyler.

Before going home he asked Dallon about himself, about what he liked to do, he wanted to know his boss better but Dallon dismissed him with a sigh. Josh gave up and went home, this time he accepted Dallon’s offer and he let him drive him to his place. They chatted a little and Dallon ended up asking him his opinion on Tyler. He froze on his seat and looked at his hands, he didn’t exactly know what he felt toward Tyler, he liked him and that was pretty obvious, everyone could tell that. 

“I don’t know.” He said with a sigh, looking at his hands. “He’s nice.” 

“Yeah, he’s really nice.” Dallon mumbled yawning. “He always comes at the bistro, he’s a mutual and a good friend of mine.” Josh hummed and looked at him. “Do you like him?” 

“Are you actually trying to set me on a date?” He asked with a laugh. 

“Not really, I just want Tyler to have friends.” He said shrugging. “You two seemed to click, you know. He also told me that you’ve met him at your old job.” Josh nodded and sighed quietly. “This is going to be an amazing story to tell at parties.” 

Josh rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yeah, sure. He’s just a costumer, don’t raise your hopes.” 

“I know you, Joshua. Stop pretending that you don’t find him cute.” 

“I don’t, maybe _you_ do.” Josh said with a sigh. 

Dallon laughed and shook his head. “Definitely not, he’s not really my type.” Josh rolled his eyes and Dallon sighed. “Seriously, Tyler is a nice guy, why don’t you give him a chance?” 

“He doesn’t even like me.” 

“He does, he’s a brat and never listen to Sammy when they take care of him.” Josh parted his lips to answer but Dallon shook his head. “This evening he has behaved which is great, it never happens.” 

Josh hummed and sighed. “Maybe he was just in a good mood, who knows.” He smiled and tilted his head a little. “He seems like a good person, like he’s a good little.” 

Dallon smirked and hummed, nosing his head slowly. “Yeah, I can totally see it.” Josh rolled his eyes and whined a little. “You don’t have to prove me anything, by the way. I just heard that Tyler had a bit of a crush on “the guy from the record shop, the one with pin hair you know?” and I just tried to help him.” He shrugged and Josh shut up. 

He didn’t know if Dallon was telling him the truth or if he was just being nice, he knew for sure that Tyler was a good little, he had behaved so nicely with him and Josh wondered if he had a reason to be so polite. However he didn’t want to rise his hopes, he didn’t want to find himself wrapped around a guy’s finger again; that hadn’t been a pleasant experience. 


	4. Problem

Saying that Tyler was sad was an understatement. He had skipped lunch and breakfast, he was at the bistro and wasn’t little, Josh was more than worried and he had even asked Dallon if he knew something, but the man just shrugged and answered to another phone call. 

In the past weeks Tyler and Josh had been inseparable and they were always together, Tyler wanted to be served just by Josh and Josh waited anxiously Tyler every day. The little didn’t work, he had quitted because it was too stressful and if he were stressed, he would end up in his headspace and he couldn’t allow that at work. Josh’s salary had been raised and now they had a new Daddy, George who already had a little, Sammy liked him and Josh did too, he was funny and a bit dorky. Tyler didn’t really care, the guy was tall- a little taller than Dallon, just by an inch- and that made Tyler a bit uncomfortable. 

Josh was always by his side, he was used to listen to Tyler ramble and ramble, he knew everything about him and he soon understood that he was rich as hell. His parents paid his rent, they hadn’t been too happy about the fact that he had quitted his job but they had tried to understand that it made him anxious. They didn’t know about his “lifestyle” and Tyler had no intention in telling that to them, he was more than fine there without them. 

Josh was sweet, he was nice and Tyler liked him a lot. He had told that to Dallon one day because he trusted his friend, he knew that Dallon would try to find out what Josh thought about him, he knew him and he wasn’t really complaining. And apparently Josh liked him a tiny bit, too, he was always so flustered around him and his cheeks were rosy, Tyler found that adorable.

“Check on him.” Josh whispered to Dallon with a sigh. 

“Do it yourself.” He said rolling his eyes, picking his phone and throwing it on the table with a sigh. “I’m not his Daddy, Josh.” 

“Neither am I.” Dallon arched one of his eyebrow and nodded, pursing his lips a little. “What? I’m not.”

“Alright, I’m going to check on him.” He said stretching his arms and walking away. 

Josh felt a bit guilty and possessive toward Tyler but he told himself that he needed to stop, he had no right to do that, he wasn’t his caregiver and he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t force himself on him in that brute way. He couldn’t exactly go to him and say that he wanted him to be his little, that would be way to strange and impolite, Josh was also scared to be a shitty caregiver, he had recently discovered that side of him, he wasn’t exactly sure about himself and he didn’t want to harm anyone. 

He stared at Tyler and Dallon from far away, his chin was on the palm of his hand and his legs were bouncing quickly, nervous beyond normality. He chewed his lower lip and petrified when Dallon looked at him with a smirk, signalling him to go to them with his index. He already knew that he was going to regret it and he also knew that he was regretting working with that sly motherfucker. Dallon wanted things to go as he had planned, Josh knew him a tiny bit and he knew how manipulative that man could be. Tip, never trust people with a business master. 

He gulped and sat in front of Tyler, Dallon was standing up with his chin high and a satisfied expression on his face. A sly grin made Josh shudder and before he could even try to say something, Dallon started to speak.

“So, the problem here is that Tyler has been evicted because his landlord didn’t appreciate him that much, he found an idiotic reason and kicked him out. He won’t go back home because his parents don’t know about his lifestyle and because he doesn’t want to go back in Ohio. This leads us to one solution, we have to find him a place to stay.” Josh looked at him and blinked. “I can’t take him to my place since it’s a mess and I’m never home, literally. Sammy has their little and George- well, we all know that Tyler doesn’t like him yet, plus he has his own little.” Josh face fell and his eyes became wide, already knowing what Dallon was going to say. “We have just one option, Tyler could stay at your place. You live alone- your cat doesn’t count, Josh.” 

“Wh- are you crazy? I’ve been a caregiver for just four weeks!” 

“I’m not that hard to take care of.” Tyler murmured, kicking his feet a little. “And you don’t have to, I can always go back in Ohio.” Dallon glared at him and then at Josh. 

Ohio was pretty far away and Josh felt that rush of possessiveness run down his back, he looked up at Dallon and then at Tyler, his lower lip was stuck between his teeth and Josh gulped quietly, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. He didn’t really know what he was going to do, having a roommate was pretty hard and he didn’t know if having a little as a roommate was going to end up in a good way. However he didn’t want to send Tyler back in Ohio just because he was an anxious shit who couldn’t control his own body. 

He licked his lower lip and nodded a little. “ I guess we could arrange something. It’ll be alright.” He said with a small smile. 

“Are you sure?” Tyler asked quietly, his voice soft and unsure. 

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” He smiled at him and stood up. “We’ll go and get your things as soon as I finish here.” 

“You could leave early if you want.” Dallon said shrugging and placing a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. 

“Fair enough.” He mumbled with a sigh.

He stood up and went to grab his wallet and phone, his jacket and his house keys. He headed back to Tyler and found him talking with Dallon in a hushed way, they were both smiling and Tyler seemed a lot happier than before; Josh didn’t really mind. Once they were ready they walked out of the bistro and took the metro to Tyler’s house, he had a car but that day he had preferred walking, to clear his thoughts he said.

Josh was freaking out, his mind was racing and his chest felt awfully tight and he didn’t like that at all. He was uncomfortable and his mind was already racing in dark places. He didn’t want to fuck anything up, he didn’t want to make Tyler uncomfortable and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He wasn’t a fan of losing people and he didn’t like the idea of letting Tyler go, it made his chest ache and his whole head throbbed just imaging the little away from him. He was already lost into him, he was already regretting his decision to let him stay since it hurt, and it hurt badly. 

He couldn’t have Tyler for himself, it was selfish and he didn’t seem interested in sharing a relationship with him, maybe he just wanted to be his friend and nothing more. Josh was fine with it, he would accept him without questioning because being friends was better than being nothing. However he couldn’t decide for the little and he didn’t know what he was thinking in that pretty head of his. Josh didn’t know how Tyler had planned everything just to stay with him and how desperately he had asked help to Dallon. He was a sly motherfucker, everyone knew it.  


	5. Spanking

When Dallon had told Josh that Tyler was a living brat, he thought that he was exaggerating. Apparently, he wasn’t. Josh and Tyler had settled their rules since Josh wanted to give a proper life to the little, with rules and punishments and rewards; just because they weren’t in a relationship that didn’t mean that Josh couldn’t be his caregiver. The rules were pretty easy, they had made them together and Tyler had picked his punishments and rewards all by himself, just like a big boy.

What Josh didn’t expect was Tyler being almost impossible to deal with. That morning he had woken up in a bad way and Josh could understand it, that had lead him to not say a thing during breakfast and Josh was fine with it, but when Tyler had started to throw a tantrum because Josh had to go to work, starting to fuss and whine, Josh had tried to calm him down, which had been pointless. Tyler had run around, he had cried, shouted and stomped his foot, used way too many curses and broke two rules.

Josh had called Dallon and asked him for advices since he didn’t know how to handle the situation. The man had explained him that Tyler wasn’t used to be taken care of and he didn’t really like have rules, thus Josh needed to show him how a real and healthy Dd/Lb relationship worked. He told him to actually use one of the punishment that they had picked together. Josh thanked him and hang up, taking a deep breath and starting to search Tyler around.

He found him in his room and he knocked quietly, the boy’s head snapped up and he squinted his eyes at him, kicking his legs a little. Josh had to find the courage to spank him because that was the right thing to do, he couldn’t allow Tyler to misbehave when they had settled rules for a reason. Thus he made Tyler stand up, his voice was authoritative and a bit pissed, he could see Tyler’s Adam’s apple bob and he sat on the mattress, patting his knee once. Tyler grumbled and bent forward, Josh lowered his jeans and undressed his butt keeping his crotch clothed, sighing.

“Ten, and if keep this attitude up you’re going to get five more. Understood?”

“Yeah.” Tyler muttered with a pout. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, but this won’t change anything mister.”

Josh raised his hand and took a deep breath, he was going to punish Tyler for the first time and he was going to spank someone, that was a huge step for him. The first spank was gentle, not too hard and Tyler just yelped in surprise. Josh didn’t make him count since he didn’t want to push too far, he just hit his left cheek again and this time he put a bit of force in it, hearing Tyler whine. The third and the fourth were harder and harder, he didn’t want to hurt him but at the same time he couldn’t let his previous attitude slip. He kept his force under control and hit his right cheek, hearing Tyler hiss.

His legs quivered and Josh could see him clutch the sheets. He massaged his thighs a little before spanking him for the sixth time, hearing him yelp and whimper. Tyler shifted a little and pressed his face in the mattress, whining quietly. He didn’t try to soothe the stinging pain with his hands like he used to do in the past, he just accepted that he had been a brat and that Josh was just doing his job, taking care of him and making him respect the rules that they had picked together.

At the seventh spank Tyler started to sniff, he was already in tears but he didn’t want to cry. Josh wasn’t hurting him, his spanks weren’t that heavy, they were perfect for his small body and Tyler was taking them like a champion. He was just feeling overwhelmed because he hadn’t had a caregiver for a long time and having someone who was taking care of him made him a little emotional. Especially because it was Josh, and he was being gentle and caring, after a spank he would massage his skin, trying to soothe the pain a little.

The eight and nine spank weren’t that harsh, Tyler barely felt them, however the tenth one stung a lot. Josh placed it right in the middle of his butt, taking both of his cheeks, Tyler started to cry as soon as Josh dropped his hand, massaging the red marks gently. The little sobbed quietly and Josh picked him up gently, scooping him in his arms with a worried look.

“Ty, baby what’s wrong? Was it too hard? Too much?” Josh asked worriedly, caressing his head a little.

“N-n-no.” He muttered rubbing his eyes with a sniff. “’s just that- that I’m sorry for being a brat.” He whispered hugging Josh tightly, hiding his face in the crook of his neck with a loud sob.

Josh sighed and kissed his head, hiding his nose in his hair. “It’s okay, baby, it’s all fine.” He held his thighs gently and stood up, Tyler sniffed and held tighter his shirt. “Now we take a bath and then I put ointment on your bum, deal?” He whispered kissing his head again.

“N-no bath, just cuddles.” Tyler muttered sleepily. “Y-you has to go to work?”

“No baby, Dallon said that I had a free day.” He kissed his head again before laying him on the bed. “Now put on you pyjamas, I’ll go grab the lotion.” He smiled and pressed a kiss on his cheek, seeing Tyler smile shyly.

He walked fast into the bathroom near his room and then moved back into Tyler’s room. He saw him lying on the bed on his stomach, he had pulled on a t-shirt that he didn’t use anymore and a pair of basketball shorts, he had his butt uncovered and his eyes were already close, he wasn’t asleep though. Josh sat near him and stroked his hair gently, he poured a bit of ointment on his hand and rubbed it on his left cheek first, then on the right one.

Tyler hummed and wiggled his bum a little, he giggled and Josh pulled his pants up, he kissed his head and covered his body with the soft blanket. He sat near him and held his hand, stroking his knuckles and waiting for him to doze off.

“You’s too far.” Tyler mumbled scooping closer to him, resting his head on his thigh and looking up at him sleepily.

“And you need to sleep.” Josh said combing his hair a little.

“But I wan’ you here with me.” Tyler pouted, making grabby hands at him.

“Fine, fine.” Josh sighed and laid down, Tyler cheered quietly and rolled on top of him, hiding his face in his neck. “Cuddly, aren’t you?” Josh laughed and wrapped his arms around his back, sighing quietly.

“Want you to be m’Daddy.” Tyler slurred sleepily, sticking his thumb inside his mouth.

Josh gulped and looked at him unsurely, Tyler was already asleep and Josh just laid there with his eyes open and a racing heart. He didn’t know what to do and probably Tyler wasn’t really thinking, too tired and sleepy. He didn’t want to get all hyped about it, he didn’t want to raise his hopes and then crush down on the hard reality. He tried to relax and to not focus on Tyler’s soft scent and on his light weight on top of him, he didn’t even notice how cutely he had hidden his face in his neck, with his thumb in his mouth and a silly smile on his lips.


	6. Daddy

Tyler was constantly in the bistro, he followed Josh everywhere and Dallon was a bit sceptical about it. He didn’t try to ask anything, he just looked in amusement at them, noticing how Tyler would behave whenever Josh looked at him sternly while taking care of other littles. Tyler had also started to talk with George a little more, he didn’t trust him yet but he could have a nice conversation with the boy. He and George’s little had become friends though which meant that they had lots of playdates in the park near the bistro. 

Josh was really protective and he was really possessive of Tyler, especially when the little called him “Daddy”, Dallon could see that sparkle of happiness in Josh’s eyes whenever Tyler used that word. Dallon didn’t exactly know if they were dating or anything but he could tell that they were closer than before and that their relationship was a little strange. Tyler was hard to keep under control but Josh was managing to do so, they had created an healthy environment for the little.

“Where’s Josh?” Tyler’s small voice asked.

“I don’t know, maybe in the kitchen.” Dallon said while shuffling through his papers. “Why?” 

“Need to show him a thing.” Tyler said smiling.

“Wait until his break, Tyler.” Dallon sighed and put the papers away, grabbing his laptop. 

“But he needs to see it now!” 

“He’s working, buddy.” Dallon groaned and put the laptop away, taking for the third time the papers. “What have you made for him?” He asked while checking them again. 

“A pretty mandela.” 

“A mandala, Tyler, a mandala.” Dallon corrected him with a smile. “Can I see it?”

“Nu-uh, ‘s for my Daddy.” 

Dallon smirked and hummed. “Oh, he’s your Daddy now?” Tyler nodded happily and looked around. “Does he know it?” Tyler shook his head and giggled. “Why?” 

“Dunno.” He muttered. 

Dallon smiled and hummed. “Be good while waiting for Josh, okay?” He sighed and stood up with a sheet of paper in his hand, leaving Tyler alone. 

The little went and sit down on Dallon’s chair, smiling and starting to kick his legs a little while waiting for Josh. He was a bit bored but he didn’t want to bother him, he had already pestered him for a whole hour and he didn’t want to get spanked again. He sighed and grabbed his phone, he was so tempted to text Josh just to ask him if he could join him but he knew that Dallon would get mad, he didn’t like when his employees skipped even few minutes of work. 

He just sat there and waited patiently, he could talk with Dallon like in the past if he wanted to, but apparently Josh finished a little earlier and Tyler found himself wrapped in his arms. He giggled and kissed firmly his cheek, smiling and making grabby hands at him. Josh lifted him up and carried him outside. He had a fifteen minutes break he wanted to spend with him and Tyler was already fumbling with the piece of paper in his hands. He smiled up at him and nuzzled his cheek again, smiling and chuckling.

“I made a thing for you.” Tyler mumbled with a chuckle. 

“Oh yeah? What have you made?” He said kissing his head and making him sit on a bench. “Can you show it to me?” Tyler nodded and gave him the sheet of paper, smiling shyly. Josh opened it and cooed, kissing his forehead with a smile. “Thank you baby boy, this is really pretty. We’re going to tape this on the fridge.” 

Tyler squirmed under his lips and nodded. “You like it?”

“I do, it’s beautiful.” Josh smiled and brushed his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Josh froze and Tyler looked up at him. “Because it’s pretty obvious that you are.” He murmured with a sigh. 

Josh smiled and hummed, he dared to stroke his cheek slowly, smiling when he saw Tyler close his eyes with a satisfied sigh. He pressed a kiss on his cheek and stroked his neck a little. “You’re right.” 

Tyler closed his eyes and cupped his cheeks with a smile, he looked at Josh with a sigh and held his breath for a second. He leant on and pressed a little kiss on his lips, Josh opened his eyes widely and he sucked in a breath, looking at him nervously. Tyler did that again, his eyes closed and his lips slightly pursed. Josh tried to let go, to relax his nerves again and he placed a hand behind his head, his fingers stroked gently his scalp and Tyler shifted closer, ending up in his lap. They kissed softly and Josh smiled, feeling Tyler mewl happily. 

He hid his face in his neck and pecked his jaw a little, Josh laughed and rubbed his back with a smile. They still had to settle things down but he hoped for the best, he wanted to take care of him in the best way possible and that meant that it was his job to make him happy and feel safe. He kissed his cheek and smiled warmly before pulling back. Tyler latched onto him and hid his face in the crook of his neck, mumbling happily. 

Josh spent his fifteen minutes out there kissing and caressing Tyler’s face, the little had regressed a lot and Josh was just enjoying his small voice and his soft giggles. He kissed him before heading back into the bistro and Tyler followed him like a shadow, he went to sit down on a chair near the reception and he kicked his legs a little while waiting for him. Sammy gave him a new colouring page and he thanked them with a toothy smile. 

Josh had never been happier to finish his shift, he grabbed his things as quick as possible before heading towards Tyler, picking him up and kissing his nose with a smile. The little wrapped his arm around his neck and tangled his legs around his waist. Josh said goodbye to Dallon and walked outside, they had taken Tyler’s car and Josh buckled him up, kissing his forehead softly. 

“Daddy?” Tyler murmured looking at his feet, Josh hummed. “I wan’ a stuffie.” He muttered with his head low and his lower lip between his teeth. 

“We’ll buy one tomorrow, I pinky promise.” Josh said with a chuckle. 

“A big and pretty one.” 

Josh hummed and kissed him. “And a binky.” 

“Really?”

“Yes baby, I only want the best for my little one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals! This is the last chapter of this fic, I hope you've enjoyed it.   
> So, I've decided to start taking prompts, if you want to send me something you can write to me on Instagram: aexthetic.brallon
> 
> See you soon pals!


End file.
